dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrea Thomas (Shazam!/Isis Hour)
: Andrea is an accomplished school teacher. * : It is fair to assume that Andrea possesses at least a passing knowledge of archaeology. This was revealed when she first discovered the Amulet of Hatshepsut while on an excavation in Egypt. * : Andrea is an expert in the scientific field of chemistry. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Amulet of Hatshepsut: The Amulet of Hatshepsut is the source of Isis' power. Without it, she is a normal human being. ** : When Andrea Thomas wears her mystic amulet and speaks the words, "Oh Mighty Isis," the spirit of the Goddess enters her body. Andrea's personality is submerged until Isis uses her powers over time and space to change back into Andrea. The power of the Goddess Isis grants Andrea several superhuman abilities. ** : Andrea Thomas can instantly transform into the costume and Isis by speaking the magic words "Oh Mighty Isis". To transform back to Andrea Thomas in her clothing, she speaks a spell: "Ancient gods of time and space, put Andrea Thomas in my place." ** : Isis uses her magic to control the forces of Nature. For example, she can fly by using the winds to carry her aloft, increase or decrease the force of gravity, control the weather, create vegetation and so on. Her powers are brought forth by reciting spells such as, "Roots below the ground so deep, Grow to trees, the woods to keep!" Her spells work only on things natural, thus, man-made substances like plastics are immune to her power. ** : One of the many applications of Isis' command over the elements is the ability to manipulate and control plant life. ** : The Amulet of Hatshepsut provides Isis with a natural affinity for wildlife. As the amulet's creator first said to Hatshepsut, "You will soar as the falcon soars... run with the speed of gazelles, and command the elements of sky and Earth". ** : Another application of her control over the elements is the ability to summon a strong wind to give her directional flight. This is usually accomplished by speaking the words "Oh zephyr winds which blow on high, lift me now, so I can fly!", though Isis has also demonstrated the ability to fly without a spoken mantra. ** : The amulet also grants Isis the ability to move objects with the power of her mind. She once demonstrated this by telekinetically hurling a bunch of tires at a fleeing car thief. "Fool's Dare" ** : By using a second amulet affixed to her brow, Isis can perceive objects from a remote distance. She can only use this ability to see things taking place in the present. It does not grant her the power of precognition or post-cognition. The exact range of this ability is unknown. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Andrea Thomas was portrayed by JoAnna Cameron. * Andrea Thomas is not a DC Comics character. She was created by and belongs to Filmation and its successors (as of 2015, that would be Dreamworks). She is included in the DC Comics Database because her television show was set in the same universe as the ''Shazam'' television show. | Trivia = * Andrea Thomas owns a pet Mynah named Tut. * Andrea Thomas was also known as The Mystic Maiden and The Mighty Isis. | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:1975 Character Debuts Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Bronze-Age Characters